


Judgmental Nobility

by ThatNerdyCat15



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyCat15/pseuds/ThatNerdyCat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asmeria Lavellan overhears someone talking about her and she doubts herself, so she goes to Josie. Josie assures her she's perfect, as always. (in other words, Cal is bad at descriptions)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judgmental Nobility

The sound of bracelets’ charms jingling together is the sound that woke Josephine up one warm morning. She hadn’t noticed she’d fallen asleep doing paperwork, awake one second and gone the next into dreams of the Inquisitor. The quiet tinkling sound continued, familiar and endearing to her.  
It was the sound of the Inquisitor’s fingers pulling and picking at the many bracelets on her arms, all from her time in clan Lavellan except two, one of which her father had given her, and the other from Josephine. It was one of her many nervous habits, which were very hard to notice if you didn’t pay attention. But Josie always payed attention. She could picture exactly what Asmeria looked like without looking up. Her white-blonde hair would be braided in a fishtail, hanging down on the right front of her armor. Her left arm would be across her stomach, right hand pulling at the leather and silver and gold. Green eyes focused on Josephine, she’d be standing almost perfectly still but just slightly rocking from side to side, biting the inside of her lip. Her daggers weren’t on, Josie knew that from the lack of rustling metal.  
Finally, she raised her head, just barely peeking her eyes out from her folded arms. Merie stiffened, her expression changing from indecisive to worried.  
“Oh no, I didn’t wake you, did I? I’m sorry!” She blurted, putting her right hand over her mouth and cupping her elbow with her left hand. Josie chuckled, smiling at the elf as she sat up straight, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  
“It’s alright, Your Worship. What did you need?” Josephine asked. The Inquisitor took a moment to think over her words, choosing them carefully. It was another habit, but it was good that she thought before she spoke, unlike many others.   
“I… Wanted to ask if you could… teach me how to act around nobles. So I don’t embarrass anyone.” She replied, her eyes darting to look at the fire instead of Josephine. Most people wouldn’t know that Merie got anxious around important people. Considering Josie was the only one who picked up on her fidgeting and nervous habits, she was one of the only ones who did. Growing up mostly in a Dalish clan, Merie had never really had much experience with Orlais or politics. She was always scared of making the Inquisition look bad in public, so she passed herself off as quiet. But it was really shyness.  
“This is… Unexpected. What brought this on?” Josie replied, tilting her head to the side. Merie bit her lip, eyes downcast to the floor now.  
“I overheard a lord saying I was “impolite” and “rude” for “ignoring all of the nobles”. I don’t ignore them, I just… Don’t know what to say, exactly.” she explained, sighing. Josie stood up from her chair and stepped around her desk, enveloping the timid elf in her arms. She kissed her cheek.  
“Merie, you’re not rude or impolite. You know nobles can be judgemental. Honestly, if it rained for a year they would complain on the first sunny day and say it was too hot. Don’t worry about what they say.” she told her, hugging her tightly. Merie hugged her back, nodding.  
“Alright. Thank you, Josephine.” the Inquisitor murmured, lingering in her lover’s embrace. Josie always knew exactly what to say and Asmeria was grateful for it.


End file.
